


Tommy gets stuck - Grocery Store AU

by UpcomingMocha23



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Grocery Store AU, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpcomingMocha23/pseuds/UpcomingMocha23
Summary: Based on the Grocery Store AU by daze nightmare! on Tumblr. This was a scenario made by raedical-cactus about how Tommy got stuck under a shelf similar to how he got stuck under the pistons in the Dream SMP. Here's a link to the original thread. https://dazenightmare.tumblr.com/post/640322870877224961/do-you-remember-that-one-incident-where-tommy-was
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	Tommy gets stuck - Grocery Store AU

After half an hour of pranking his older brother Wilbur, Tommy found himself exploring the back area of the store. It almost felt like a labyrinth with no end. He had never been back this far before and would definitely not make it back in time. As he rounded another corner he found himself a dead end with nothing but a shelf with some sodas on top. There were a few books on the bottom and a rug in front of it. Tommy licked his lips. I hadn’t realized until then but he was rather thirsty. He stretched his hands upward and rolled his shoulders. “Okay Tommyinnit, all I need to do is get one can and start heading back. Otherwise, Dream and dad will be pissed that I’ve been gone this long.” Tommy placed his left foot on the shelf and used his left hand to pull himself up. He put his right arm on top to reach for a can when he heard a clicking sound. He swung his head downward and saw a trap door open from where the rug was. Before he could get down the shelf began to fall. The two fell onto the staircase of the secret basement. Tommy froze for a second as it all happened so fast. He tried to push the shelf off him with his free right hand. It proved to be pointless as his whole body was trapped under the heavy shelf. He reached for his belt, barely able to grab the walkie talkie at his side. His phone was still in his cubby in the break room (no one is allowed to have phones until specifically told to). He took a deep breath and screamed “WILBUR HELP!” 

Wilbur was busy doing Tommy’s job when he heard his brother scream his name over the walkie talkie. He sighed “what’s wrong Tommy,” he replied annoyed. It was rather late and the store was near closing hours. “I’m stuck under a shelf in the back and I need your help.” Wilbur paused before he burst into laughter. Techno and Tubbo joined in asking him how he did it while most of the store either laughed or sighed at the teenagers stupidity. “How did you manage to trap yourself under a shelf?” Tubbo asked. Tommy began to explain what happened including the secret basement at the bottom. This however caused the store to believe him to be causing another prank like earlier. His siblings, seeing this once in a lifetime chance mocked him. “Look, Tommy, if you're gonna lie to the whole store at least make it believable,” Techno said as Tubbo giggled behind him. The three continued to dig into him until he finally begged “I’m not lying … Dad please at least you’ll help me right. I really can’t get out.” This caused his brothers to laugh even more at his desperation. “Mate, this is kinda your fault” Phil replied with a sigh. Hearing that made him snap and feel a sharp pain in his leg. With no choice, Tommy gave the family code word. He was only allowed to use it if he was in serious danger and needed help right away. There was a pause over the radio before sounds of panic could be heard. 

The store went to chaos as most of the staff went to search for him. The entire Sleepy Bois Family did a 180 as well. Wilbur went from his carefree self to yelling at everyone to start helping. Phil and Techno lead groups to the back to begin searching. Tubbo, meanwhile, tells jokes via walkie talkie to keep both him and his brother from panicking. Dream, who was out of town for the weekend, was called by Sapnap and informed what happened. He told him that he had no clue where the basement could be but there was one back there. Being elected in charge, the store was closed early so the entire staff could join in. It took about 30 minutes but Sam was the first to arrive at Tommy's aid. He was followed by Ranboo who helped pull the shelf off him and get him out of the basement. The two, along with his family and a few others gave him hugs. All the commotion distracted him from the pain in his leg until Wilbur noticed the large gash and blood. Phil dialed 911 as Wilbur ripped into him for being reckless. Big Q went to grab some ice while Techno wrapped his leg with an apron. Tommy winced at the pain and had his brother's help in walking him out of the back storage. Tubbo followed at the end of the pack mumbled incomprehensible words with Phil looking quite upset. By the time they made it out, the ambulance had arrived. Sapnap and a few others explained what happened while SBI (Minus Techno who took Phil’s car behind them.) 

In the hospital, Tommy had several bruises and had to get 4-5 stitches in his leg. Dream, not wanting to be sued, gave Tommy a few days off and guilt points to use on the staff till his leg fully heals. Wilbur also was forced to give an apology to him over the intercom the day he came back.


End file.
